Hey,I'm a stoner
by 321TinaTerror
Summary: Bella Swan, was never the girl her mother wanted, instead she was a stoner. When Bella gets in deep trouble, and ends up  moving to Forks, with her father Charlie. While she is there she meets Edward Cullen. MY FIRST FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Leaving.

"Bella, honey. Wake up! Your flight leaves in 2 hours!" my mom Renee yelled. I swear she's crazy, even more crazy than I was when I did E. I slowly got up out of bed, tired as hell. I stayed up till 3 in the fucking morning for no apparent reason. I always blame it on a fake sleep disorder. Great I was moving to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad, Charlie.

My mom decided to send me there because I got in trouble with the cops. I got caught smoking weed. What can I say? I'm a stoner. The cops agreed to drop the charges if I moved away from Phoenix. Well, my mom, the major **bitch **thatshe is, agreed without a second thought. And really, who cares? I mean - I'm a little hurt - but hell man, I don't want to go to jail. It would look bad on my record. Plus, my mom has her new lover man, Phil.

I'm a straight A student. Amazingly, I pay attention in all of my classes, and I study. But holy lord! On the weekends, I'm a totally different person. I'm not Isabella, I'm just Bella. As I looked in the mirror, I was disgusted at what I saw. A girl with long brown hair, waist length and messy, blood shot brown eyes, way too thin. I almost looked anorexic, but how I loved my thin body… it was amazing when sneaking into small places.

I was rummaging through my closet looking for something to wear when I heard a light knock on my door. "Bella, sweetie, are you up?" my mom called quietly.

"Yeah mom, I'm up and I'm getting ready. So don't bother me anymore 'Kay thanks," I said as politely as I could, but I just heard my mom make a disgusting noise and walk away from my door. "What a bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

I found an outfit, took a shower, got dressed, fixed my hair, spiked it and all. I looked through my bag and found that someone had taken my lighter. Oh good lord, I only have 100 more of them. Idiots, they don't know me at all. I took out my iPod and listened to Thousand Foot Krutch as I walked down stairs. My mom was beckoning me to go out to the car. I'd packed all of my shit that night before, so I was good.

By the time we got to the Airport, I was listening to Rob Zombie. As an emo/scene/stoner person I _have_ got taste in music. According to my friends, the best taste. Man, I was seriously going to miss them. When I got to the security gate, I felt a wave of relief. Goodbye sunshine and hello rainy days. "Bye, Bella. I'll miss you," my mom said, but the happiness was obvious in her voice. _Wow, she's a terrible liar_._ I'm glad I'm good at it_, I thought.

"Yeah, bye mom."

I went through security 3 times. My mom and the security guard insisted. She probably thought I was hiding something in my bags. Good for her. Finally she let me go, andwith that I walked away and boarded my plane. I was more than ready to make a new start.

On the plane ride, I listened to my iPod more and read 'Interview with the Vampire' by Ann Rice. She is one amazing author, and I got totally lost in the story. Before I realized it, I was half way through my hour plane ride to the Port Angeles airport. Forks is a small town in the Olympic Peninsula.

As soon as I got off of that plane, I saw my dad standing there, not even paying attention. "Dad!" I called and he immediately turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Bella!?!?! Is that you? My god it is you! You look so different!" he said.

"Yeah I know, weird, eh?" I said, smiling.

"Well - welcome back."

"It's good to be back home, Dad. I missed you."

"I bet it is. You need help with your luggage?" he asked.

"Nah, I got it. I didn't pack a lot. Not too many things that I wore in Phoenix could be worn here," I said, laughing. I put my stuff in the back of his police cruiser – yeah my dad's a cop - and he drove us home. The car ride was long and quiet, but the sights that I saw were really pretty. Thank goodness I had a nice camera. I knew it would be a lot of fun, walking around in the woods and taking pictures of anything that I thought was gorgeous.

When we finally got home, I took my stuff straight up to my room. It looked the same, just with a light coating of dust. I was tired as shit - the plane rides had worn me out. _Damn_, I thought.

Charlie ordered pizza so he didn't have to cook. I suggested I might cook in the future and he happily agreed to that. I told him I was tired out of my mind, which was true, and that tomorrow would be my first day of school at Forks High School as a junior. I mean - for 17 - I knew more than what people gave me credit for, but still, tomorrow would be a big day. When I finally went to my room that night, I was exhausted. I undressed, put on some pajamas, and slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

School.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I woke up to an annoying ringing noise, my freaking alarm clock. I have always hated those things. I yawned and got out of bed – it was 5:30 in the morning – I went straight to my suitcase to pick out my outfit. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a tie dye shirt, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and stalked off to the bathroom. Once I got in the bathroom I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. I looked and the mirror and gasped at my reflection. My hair looked like a haystack, my makeup was all over my face, and my shirt was… gone. When the hell did I take that off? Oh well… I sighed. The mystery of what I do in my sleep would never be solved. I stuck my hand behind the curtain and felt the water; it was at the perfect temperature. I stripped and got in, while I was washing my hair, I couldn't help but constantly think about how different this school was going to be than my old one.

Once I got out, I dried off, put my clothes on, and wrapped my hair up in the damp towel. When I walked in my room, I took the towel off, grabbed my iPod, my hair supplies, and got to work on it. It's was only 10 minutes later that I was done. I applied my makeup, put on my shoes, and walked out the door. As I was walking, I switched my iPod from Rooney to Cute Is What We Aim For – that band is flat out amazing.- I was singing along to the song 'Curse Of Curves' and before I knew it I was at Forks High School. _Oh, what a joy to be here!_ I thought.

I was the only one at the school –of course this would **only **happen to me. I paced up to a building that said 'Front Office' and walked into the small warm building. The plump women behind the counter looked up at me and smiled. "How may I help you this morning?" she asked.

"I'm Bella Swan. I need my schedule, and stuff," I said smiling.

"Oh! Yes, yes! Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Mrs. Cope, the school secretary. Nice to meet you," She stuck her hand our and a shook it, then let go after a couple of seconds. Then she got up and started looking around in huge stacks of piles for my stuff, about five minutes later she came back, with 3 sheets in her hands.

"Here you go Ms. Swan. The yellow form is your schedule, the green form is for you to fill out, and the pink slip is for all of you're teachers to sign." She handed them to me and I gave my thanks and walked out of the office.

More people were starting to show up, and it was getting colder, which I was glad for. I hated the hot heat. It always pissed me off. The bell rung and I made my way to my first class. When I walked into the room, everyone looked at me, I sighed and went over to the teacher –his name was Mr. Varner- he signed the slip and directed me towards my seat, in the very back and began teaching the lesson. I looked out the window for a while, and then looked at my desk, to see a little white ball on it. _What the hell! I already get notes!_ _It's only my first day! People are crazy_. I though and smiled.

I started to read the note and it said

**Hey! I'm Mike, the blonde haired kid. You must be Isabella Swan. It's a pleasure to have you here. **

I laughed and wrote back

**Apparently, I am Isabella, but call me Bella if you will. It is a pleasure to be here. What's your next class?**

I threw the note at his desk, a perfect shot. He looked amazed as he turned to look at me and all I could do was shrug my shoulders. He began writing and I waited for the bell to ring. I took a quick glance out of the window to look at the forest, and I started to let my mind wonder, until a piece of paper hit me in the boob. Great, I bet Mike is the school pervert. I unraveled the note and read.

**My next class is English, Building 3, and yours?**

I took my pen back out, glanced at my schedule and wrote

**Same with mine, and this time try NOT to hit my chest.**

By the time I threw it to him and Mike was about to write back the bell rang. He walked over towards me, with another girl following him. "So, you next class is English? Oh and sorry about hitting you there. I really am." He said.

I laughed and said "No problem, just don't do it again. So who's this?" as I said this Mike turned around completely oblivious to the girl behind him. "I'm Jessica. Jessica Stanley." She stuck her hand out at me and I took it, shook it then let go. "Nice to meet you Jessica," I said smiling. I had Earthquake by The Used stuck in my head and started to hum the tune as I walked out of Mr. Varner's class and to my English building.

"So Bella, why did you move here?" Jessica asked. I could hear the curiosity ring in her voice. I wanted to laughed, but I only let out a little giggle. "What's so funny?" Mike asked. I had to reply and I had to answer Jessica's question.

"I moved here, because I got in trouble with the cops, I got caught smoking pot and doing some other stuff. The Police told me, I could move up here. They would drop the charges and everything would be all spiffy and dandy." I admitted it as if it was a story for the whole world to know. Jessica and Mike looked shocked. "Oh man your expressions are priceless." I said laughing. I walked into the class room and got my slip signed and went to my assigned seat.

After that class the whole day seemed to speed up and soon it was lunch. Jessica invited me to sit at her table with Mike and some other people. I got a bottle of lemonade and a slice of pizza for lunch –the food looked so much better than it did in Phoenix. I glanced around the cafeteria and then I saw them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Cullen Family.

They were all perfect - I just stared in awe. There were five of them, 2 girls and 3 boys. They were all pale, gorgeous, with amazing topaz eyes. Dressed in expensive designer clothes, they looked like models. _Wow, they should model_, I thought. They were quietly talking amongst themselves.

The first girl had short black hair which was sticking out in all directions. She had a small slender body, and she was short, but still gorgeous. The girl sitting next to her was ever more gorgeous. She had long, flowing blonde hair, was tall and slim, and her legs were long and perfect. Her face was perfect too. They both looked like models.

The boy next to the blonde girl was big and muscular. He looked as if he was a huge fan of body building. He had short, curly brown _hair, and he_ looked kind of scary. The boy sitting next to the pixie girl had somewhat medium length hair that went just to his chin, a mixture of blonde and brown. He too was muscular, but not as big as the body builder.

Then I laid my eyes on the most perfect creature. He was tall, muscular – although not as muscular as either of the other two boys. His hair was an unusual shade of bronze, and he also had those perfect facial features. He was the word perfection. If you flipped through a dictionary and looked up the word gorgeous, a picture of him would be there. His clothes were tightly fitted and clung to his body. He was looking away from me, at the moment….

Before I even knew it, I was caught looking at him. He turned his head and his eyes held mine in a frozen position. He looked as if he were concentrating on something very important, maybe something he didn't totally understand, because he wore a confused look on his face. I blushed – of course it was embarrassing to be caught staring at someone. He quickly turned away, as if he was hiding something.

"Bella, what are you staring at? You look like you just saw your whole life flash before you," Jessica said, giggling, and matched my stare and started to laugh. I turned to look at her. Her expression clearly said, 'Yeah right, like you'll ever get them.'

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing to the table full of gorgeous people. The bronze haired boy turned to look at me, and this time I turned away from him to look at Jessica.

"They are the 'famous' Cullen family. They moved here about two years ago from Alaska. They are the most worshipped people in the school. Alice is the girl with the black hair, Rosalie is the blonde haired girl, Jasper is the one next to Alice, Emmett is the big buff one, and Edward is the bronze haired one. Of course he is the most gorgeous out of all of them. A lot of the girls try really hard to get his attention and none succeed," she told me.

"Well that's nice to know. I'm going to go to my next class."

"Um, Bella next class doesn't start until for another like, 15 minutes," she reminded me.

"Uh, I don't mind, I want to listen to some music anyways, I have The Used stuck in my head and I really need to clear it out…So yeah." I got up and left the cafeteria. I grabbed my ipod out of my pocket and turned it on. Then softly I started to sing "With Me Tonight" by The Used. 

"Well, I broke your heart very literally  
This ghost haunts me more than it should be  
I'm gonna walk away and turn my head in shame  
I never thought it could kill me

A clean slate  
One more day when you're away  
I want you  
You don't want me  
My mistake for wasting yours and mine  
But will you stay with me today?

Just let me take some time to take it back a little  
The way you smile strikes the heavens above me  
I'm never gonna let you go, I want you all the time  
I've gotta prove you can't trust me.."

Then the bell rang, I stopped the song and stopped singing. I put my ipod away and headed to my next class- biology with Mr. Banner. I walked into the class room and saw him…again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Wtf?

I sighed as I walked to my seat. Why oh why did _I_ have to be the one to sit next to this gorgeous creature. I noticed how unusually pale he was, _hmm, I wonder…_I thought mischievously. Once I got to my seat, I found that I could no longer resist it. I had to say it.

"What's up, vanilla face?" I said trying so hard to keep a straight face. He looked at me, tensed, and gave me the 'What the fuck' look.

"Uh, excuse me?" his voice was like velvet.

"Did I stutter?" I asked. He tensed more, and his fists clenched into balls on his thighs. He looked as if he wasn't going to answer, so I just started to pay attention to the lesson Mr. Banner had in store for us. I didn't really pay attention; I just started humming 'Buried Myself Alive" by The Used – I have a seriously bad obsession with them.

From the corner of my eye I saw his head turn towards me, and I couldn't help but smile at this. He must recognize the tune, and from out of nowhere I heard him whisper…

"You like The Used?" he asked.

I turned toward him with the biggest grin on my face and said "Are you kidding me? I love them. I'm totally obsessed! Why, do you like them?" I countered back.

He smiled back, probably amused with my answer. "Actually I'm really fond of them. I've grown to love the lyrics, the hypnotic melodies, and the incredibility

(incredibility isn't such a great word here.. maybe intensity would work better? or you could say …… grown to love the lyrics, the hypnotic melodies… and just what a totally incredible band they are."

of them. And their videos _are _the most creative thing I've ever seen."

"I totally agree with you on everything you just said. The Used completely made their own style. They're my favorite band." I whispered back. I watched as his fists slowly unclenched. I couldn't help but smile some. He noticed this because he said…

"What are you smiling about?"

I didn't have a chance to lie. I was looking into those beautiful topaz eyes of his. They were one of the features that set him apart from the crowd. "Uh… because you like the same bands as me?" I tried my best and he only let out a small chuckle. We were quiet for a while; the bell was bound to ring any second.

"So what's your next class?" he asked unexpectedly.

I looked down at my schedule, and looked for my eighth period class. In big bold letters it said Gym. I couldn't hold back my groan. Edward looked at me with worried eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate my next class. Which is gym, by the way," I said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, well gym is my next class too. Do you mind if we walk together? I want to know more about you." He had the cutest little puppy dog eyes on him. I couldn't resist it; he had this weird affect on me that no other boy had.

"Sure, I'd love that," I said, smiling big. He looked very pleased with my response. I couldn't believe that a god just asked me to walk with him to gym. My mind was racing; maybe I could really get to know him.

"Oh… I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry I didn't say that earlier, I was kind of distracted by something." He sounded thoughtful.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Sorry for calling you 'Vanilla Face', I just couldn't resist," I said giggling some. We were quiet until the bell rang. He stood up silently and waited for me to get up. When I was up, we started to walk towards the gym. He asked me some random questions like: What my favorite color was. About the bands I liked, movies I did and didn't like. Plus there were a lot of questions about books.

As we walked into the gym, everyone stared as if we had 2 heads and webbed feet. I giggled and he chuckled. Coach Clapp told us that no one had to dress down today, because he would only be talking about the basics of volleyball. I hated gym, I always got sweaty, and the sweat fucked up my hair, but since its cold here I don't really have to worry about it that much.

I actually like sports, especially dodge ball. My slender body makes it easy to dodge the oncoming rubber balls. Plus, it was a good way to release the frustrations and emotions I had pent up inside of me. Back in Phoenix, whenever my mom would ignore that great news that I had,

(this – that great news that I had - sounds a little awkward to me – maybe change it to read… Back in Phoenix, whenever I got bummed out by my mom ignoring me and my llife, I'd end up doing self-mutilation, etc)……

I'd end up doing self-mutilation, but when I discovered that sports helped a lot, I really got into that. Soon I found myself being the first person picked for every game.

When the end of the day bell rang, I was grateful, but then again I was sad that I wouldn't see Edward until tomorrow.

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Yeah, I'll make sure I'm here. I'll save you a seat at lunch," he offered, smiling. I could feel the joy pumping through my veins, and I heard my heart skip a beat. "I'll introduce you to the family," he said, and his smile only got bigger.

"Okay, sounds good. See you tomorrow." And with that I waved, got my iPod out and started to walk home.

About 30 minutes later I arrived home. I felt like I had just spent a long week in the Sahara dessert. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water, and went to the living room. I turned off my iPod and turned on the TV. I flipped it to the Food network – my favorite channel. After an hour of watching it the phone rang. I groaned as I got up.

"Hello, Swan residence. This is Bella, how may I help you?" I tried very hard to keep my voice polite.

"Hey Bella! It's your father. Don't cook dinner tonight. There's a town meeting tonight, and they're serving dinner there. So get ready. It starts around 6 and I'll be home around 5ish. You have at least and hour n' 30 minutes to get ready," he told me.

I can't believe it! My dad just answered all of my unspoken questions. "O-okay, I'll be ready. Is this a fancy occasion?" I asked.

"Okay, good. It might be. Just wear something decent, but not to fancy. No baggy clothes! I got to go. I love you Bella, bye!"

"I love you too dad, bye." I said and hung up. I walked up stairs, and looked for an outfit. I finally found the perfect outfit, a vintage black denim miniskirt for bottoms, and a space ship tube top with a black and turquoise zebra heart stripped hoodie, and a pair of leopard print wedges.

I took a quick shower. When I got out, I didn't even bother changing - just walked into my room wearing nothing but my towel. I dropped my towel and walked over to the drawer where I kept my bras and underwear. I found a matching pair and decided to wear them.

I got dressed, and started to work on my hair – my dad came home after I was dressed, he took a quick shower too, and got ready. It was about 5:45 p.m. when I walked down stairs. My dad looked at me with a funny look on his face.

"What? Is it too blah?" I asked.

He laughed at me and said "Nah, Bells. It's just that you look really pretty, all the boys will be drooling over you."

I couldn't help myself, but I laughed too. "Oh, yeah Dad. They'll be all over me," I said with heavy sarcasm. We got into his cruiser and drove off to the big town meeting.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE:D

Well bitches, you waited a long time for my decision, and well Edward is a VAMPIRE.

Yes, vampire, sorry if I didn't do what some of you wanted me to do.

Sorry.

Okay, and now to explain why Edward didn't go rigid during Mr. Banner's class, because Alice had vision telling Edward that Bella sent was amazing. So he hunted till he couldn't hunt anymore, that's why his eyes were TOPAZ. Make sense? Good.

Well, I wanted to thank the reviewers for their support, and to thank my mother and my beta JaneeWoo! They have been the main ones supporting me on this story…

Even though my father disapproves, I know I'll be writing more than you can know.

I already have a million new story thoughts in my head, but I wont start writing them until I get this story finished. I'm not sure on how long this will be yet, I hoping up to 20 or more chapters…

So, yes. Thank you very much everyone.

333 321 Tina Terror

I love you all.

Especially Tevie, he. She keeps me happy on my space::


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**The afternoon party.**

As Charlie and I rode in the cruiser, I couldn't help but think about how much I loved my dad more than my mom. Charlie had always accepted me. My mother was the exact opposite. She always wanted me to be what she wanted me to be, I remember when I was 10 she asked if I wanted to dye my hair blonde, and also asked if I wanted to go to a tanning bed. She wanted me to be like all the other girls. Charlie on the other hand, was THE world's best dad, a little strict at times, but knew what he was doing. He was the one that introduced beer to me when I was 15, I only had a little, but I didn't like it too much.

"Bells," Charlie started.

"Uh, Yeah Dad?" I asked nervous.

"What kind of underwear are you wearing under that skirt? I don't want guys looking, if you drop something." He said embarrassed.

I couldn't believe he just asked me that question! I was in complete and utter shock. I was blushing a tomato red color. "Uh, dad I rather not answer that question, but I can tell you it's not a thong. So… yeah," I said, and after that there was an awkward silence, until I broke it by laughing, so after that he started too laugh too.

"Sorry, I asked you that, Bells. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I just don't want any young crazed teenage hormonal boys go after you," he said while laughing.

By the time we were done laughing, we were already at the meeting. I was so anxious to see who was going to be in there. I really wished I would of brought my iPod right now. When we walked inside of the building, for the third time in my life I was nervous. The first time was when I smoked my first joint, and the other was when I brought my friends over to my Mom's house.

I looked around the room relieved to see that some kids from school where there. Even the Cullen's where there. My dad walked away from me, and I just dropped my jaw at him, and shook my head. "Idiot," I mumbled under my breath. Then I noticed someone who I hadn't seen in 3 years. Sara. My friend Sara was the one who introduced me to pot. I walked over to her and tapped lightly on her shoulder and whispered "I don't love you." in her ear, in the voice me and her always talked in.

She turned around and gasped, then smiled when she saw me. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Looks like little old Bella came back. Give me a hug stupid!" she said laughing.

I gave her a tight hug, and we talked about random things, and she told me some "necessary" things. (**a/n: I bet you can't guess what they are.**) She asked about some normal things, and then she asked about how I ended up here, I told her everything.

I couldn't help that my eyes ever so often drifted to Edward, but sadly he was never looking this way, just talking to his family, like he did at lunch. Sara followed my gaze, and chuckled.

"So Swan, it looks like since your first day you have already laid your eyes upon the "great and almighty" Edward Cullen," She said in a somewhat sarcastic voice. "Oh, and did I tell you I have a girlfriend? I finally figured it all out, I'm Bi-sexual. Sorry if it bothers you," she frowned "But I still really want to be best friends with you Bella."

"SARA! That's so great! I knew you would find that special someone, and I doesn't bother me that you're Bi, I don't care about that stuff, just your personality," I gave a big grin "So what's your girlfriend like? Spill the shit man." I said in a funny voice.

I looked over to Edward again, and to my amazement he was looking at me too, he gave me a smile and winked at me. I couldn't help my blush; he was just too good looking. When Sara noticed it, she started to laugh. I told her to shut up, or I would bring out the lesbian jokes. **(A/n: I have nothing wrong with gay, bi, or lesbian people. My sister is lesbian and IM PERFECTLY FINE WITH IT. She has a girlfriend.)**

Almost an hour later they brought out the dinner and stuff, I asked for a bowl of ice cream and a ginger-ale. Sara had chicken fingers, and a coke. I excused myself to go outside, just for a nice breath of air, I needed it, and it smelt really weird in that place, like it was a mixture of perfume and a lot of cologne.

When I walked by the Cullen's table, I noticed Edward stiffen and his eyes turn black. Black, what is that all about? Whatever, I'll just ask him about it later on. When I was outside it was pouring rain, I just wanted to go for a walk now, and clear my head.

I walked out into the freezing cold rain; it felt so good against my burning body. I took off my shoes, and walked down the road. I started to sing a little. I was singing Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up for you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you send me to heaven.

It's okay.

It's okay.

It's okay-ay-ay

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us."

I stopped suddenly because over the pouring rain I heard a twig snap. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. It was started to creep me out A LOT.

I started to walk fast up the rode, only to find out I was just walking further and further into the city of Forks. I just now remember that I had hardly any clue on where I was going. Well there goes my "perfect" sense of direction. I heard another twig snap and could hear light foot steps behind me, but when I turned around there was nothing.

I could take it so I yelled "Whoever that is, it's not fucking funny!"

I heard a dark chuckle behind me, so I turned around to Edward standing right in front of me with pitch black eyes. "E-E-Edward… you okay?" He didn't say anything so I tried to walk around him, but he easily blocked me. I started to run back, away from him. I ran as fast as I could, and sadly I slipped and slit my knee open, and held back a laugh. Pain, it wasn't a change in my lifestyle.

I was afraid to look up, I was afraid to see those furious black eyes. Unfortunately, I looked up to see Edward there, and his whole body was stiff and tense.

Then out of nowhere Alice Cullen came running up, and yanked her brother away from me. I was petrified, I couldn't move an inch. I looked down at the ground, when I heard Alice say to Edward

"Edward, get Carlisle now! Before she bleeds to death!" she said in a very fast high pitched voice. When she said 'bleeds' I almost fainted, but then I started to feel the pain alive and throbbing, and the warm sensation was driving me mad, it smelt so bad. When I looked up again Edward was gone, and Alice was spacing out.

I looked at her confused, and poked her on the shoulder. She snapped out of it and looked at me and smiled. It was a devious smile, I was a little afraid. I looked away, confused. So I started to hum, she looked at me and said

"Aren't you scared? Your bleeding like a mad woman and not even shedding a tear, well I guess your pretty strong aren't you?"

I had to laughed, and I laid back on the pavement, "Well I guess I am bleeding," I laughed again "But, I must say I am very clumsy, if I do say so myself."

She surprised me by laughing with me. "Well I guess we can all see that," she sighed "Sorry if my brother was acting really strange… he just doesn't like the site of blood, it makes him very woozy and stuff. He barley stand horror movies." She said with a chuckle.

As soon as she was done, a blonde god-like super model- whom I assumed to be Edward's father- came up to us, with Charlie and Sara soon following after. They both wore worried expressions. I gave them a reassuring smile. Sara smiled back at me, but Charlie burst out in random questions.

"Bella, why did you leave? How did all of this happen? Are you okay? Does it hurt, sweetie?" he asked nervously.

"Dad, I'm fine. Just a huge gash, nothing new." I said giggling.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." He said smiling, now.

"Yeah, Bella, you had us all worried, and I thought you make it to meet Tiffany." Sara said laughing.

I didn't even notice that the model doctor was looking at my knee and moving it around, until he moved it a certain was and I let out a small squeal.

"Tender? Hmm, well Charlie, I need to take her to the hospital so that we can stitch up that gash. I'll wrap it in gauze so that it doesn't bleed all over everything," he sighed "By the way Miss Swan, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, you can just call me Carlisle." He said while smiling.

'_Well aren't we just all happy and smiley, in the "doom and gloom" town of Forks.' _I thought.

**AT THE HOSPTIAL **

"Isabella," Carlisle started, but I so rudely interrupted

"Bella," I shot him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at me with his bright perfect white teeth "I want you stay home from school tomorrow, and just relax, no moving around a lot. Okay?"

I just nodded my head, and he started to talk with Charlie, after about ten minutes of them talking, I was starting to get very uncomfortable in my sopping wet clothes. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me, I raised my eyebrows, giving them the hint that I wanted to leave.

"Well thank you for fixing up my clumsy Bella," Charlie said smiling down at me.

"No problem, just make sure she gets her rest tomorrow," He smiled at Charlie "It was nice meeting you Bella, take care." He looked at me and smiled the same way he did with Charlie.

As we walked out, I limped, to the cruiser. Once we were in, I had to burst out laughing, and I did. Charlie shot me a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"How can you possibly not think that anything that happened tonight wasn't funny? I mean how many times that will happen again?" he finally got it, because he knew I was right, it normally wouldn't happen in the quiet town of Forks.

Once, we were home, I stripped off of my wet clothes, and put on some nice baggy pajamas, and told my dad goodnight, and drifted off into a very well disserved sleep.

**I apologize from my heart, about this chapter being so late. I've been overloaded with work from school, I'm in two pre-AP classes that give homework every night, and also I get a project every week on top of that. **

**My Beta, is very busy with her own story, so the rest of my chapters will go unedited, I try my best to edit them myself, but well, sorry for any typos or mistakes that have been made.**

**I love you all 3**

**Thanks,**

**Tina Terror**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What The F?

I awoke from my heavy sleeping, and I was tired as shit, my leg was throbbing from pain. I yawned and went into the bathroom I didn't even bother to look in the mirror. It would just piss me off. I turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. I walked out slower than ever to my room, to get my speaker system for my Ipod – I really needed my morning dose of music. I turned it on and switched it to 'comatose' by Skillet. I stripped my clothes and got into the warm water.

I never would have thought that a shower would feel this good. I ended up getting a cold from wearing my wet clothes for too long last night. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner – it smelled like strawberries.

Once I got out, I turned off the music and then I noticed I didn't bring a towel with me, so I just walked out of the bathroom butt naked, hoping that my dad wasn't home or anyone else was here. While walking to my room, I ended up slipping

"Shit," I mumbled and I laughed at my own clumsiness. I picked myself off of the floor slowly, and walked into my room. Once I was dried off, I put on another pair of pajamas, and put my hair into a messy wet ponytail. I walked down stairs and looked at the clock on the wall _12:35p.m. _

"What the F?! How could I have slept that long?" I asked myself.

I walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. and started to watch cartoons, but soon got bored of them, and then it hit me! I decided I would go to the grocery store, and buy the things that I couldn't live without. Charlie had no food or laundry detergent! Well he did have laundry detergent, I just didn't like it. So I put on a pair of flats, grabbed my purse -it had money in it- and walked out of the small house.

I remembered where the Thrift Way was, it was the easiest place to find, that and the school. As I walked, I was lost in the all of the tress that surrounded this little town, I loved it. The sun couldn't burn my skin here!

**Sun: 0**

**Bella: 1 **

I scored mentally, and laughed at myself for being so stupid, after ten minutes of walking, I was finally at the Thrift Way, and I walked inside the little store and grabbed a cart. I walked down the random aisles, looking at various products, I never really did the shopping at my mom's house, but I knew my dad liked fish, but I also knew that he fished like a crack head.

I grabbed more cereal, ice cream, chips, and various junk foods. Once I made it to the fruit aisle and I went berserk, there were so many choices! I grabbed watermelon, grapes, apples, peaches, pomegranates, pears, bananas, and many more.

I went down the laundry and cleaning aisle, I grabbed my favorite detergent – Tide Simple Pleasures, Lavender/ Vanilla scented. I put that in the cart, and got everything else I needed. I went to the check out, and put everything up there, and then I thought about how the hell, I was going to get this all home!

"What the F!" I yelled as I paid, the boy behind the counter looked at me strangely.

"What seems to be the problem, miss?" he asked in a deep husky voice.

"The problem, you really want to hear it?" I asked. He nodded his head, and I told him, he laughed at the part when I repeated "what the f'' again.

"I could give you a ride, my dad goes fishing with your dad almost every weekend. I'm Billy Black's son, Jacob." **(A/N: I know Jacob, doesn't work at the Thrift Way, but this is 'my' story.)**

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I was practically on my knees praising him for doing this for me.

"No problem, your lucky, my shift just ended." He said smiling.

"_Jacob,_" I thought "_it has a nice ring to it."_

I finally got up off of the floor, and looked at his whole body for the first time, except he wasn't behind the counter. I had to admit it, but he was built, he had short black hair, and had tan skin, also he was very tall.

He walked me out to his car, and loaded the stuff up in the back of the small black car, I had to ask him this question, and how the F did he fit into this thing?!

"No to be rude or anything," I started "but how can a person so _big _fit into a car this _small_?" I asked.

He surprised me by bursting out laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh too. His laugh was pleasant noise, but not a pleasant as Edwards' musical laugh. Soon, I was getting lost into my own imaginations.

"Isabella? Are you going to answer the question?" Jacob asked in his husky voice.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I said 'Do you want to go to a bon fire on Saturday?' A lot of people from the High School will be there also a lot of people from La Push,"

A small smile played at my lips "Sure," I replied smiling "I bet it'll be a lot of fun!"

"Sweet!" He said very excited.

Before I even knew it we were at Charlie's house. The car ride was very comforting, and nice. He stopped the car, and walked around to open my door. We both walked to the back to pick up the bags, I had half and he had the others. I unlocked the front door, and told him to put the bags in the kitchen.

"Thanks for everything," I said while smiling big "You and Billy should came over tonight for dinner. I'm sure Charlie, would love it."

"Yeah," he wrinkled his nose "I'm sure Billy would love to catch up with Charlie. So what time do you want us over?" he said.

"Hmm, how about 6 o'clock?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head, for a yes. I gave him my thanks and walked him to the door.

**Sorry this chapter is short.**

**Chapter 7 will be much longer.**

**Thank you, Tina Terror**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

House of Wolves.

It was later that evening and I was preparing dinner, like a good little child. I called Charlie and told him about the Blacks coming over for dinner, and he thought it was a splendid idea. I couldn't help but burst out laughing when he said that. He started to laugh too.

It was just around 6:30 when Charlie entered the house, and hung up with gun belt- I adored it. I didn't noticed him at first to I kept making dinner, and singing 'Misery Business' by Paramore. Then I turned around to see Charlie watching me with a weird look on his face.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that. I'm just glad your ears aren't bleeding." I said laughing, sonly after he started to laugh too. Charlie took a shower and I finally finished dinner. I had cooked Salmon, with lemon & lime juice on it, a side of rice, and crab legs.

"The ultimate seafood dinner!" I said in one of the movie previews voice that are always like "In a world that never existed, there was one boy that always did the impossible" or something fucking stupid like that.

There was a booming knock at the door that made me jump out of my skin. I hobbled my way to the door, and opened it. Only to be greeted by Jacob and Billy. I welcomed them into the house with open arms. Smiling a lot, I was happy, I had a new friend. Maybe he liked the stuff that I did… If you know what I mean.

"Bella you remember Jacob and Billy," The way Charlie said it made it sound like it was a question.

"Of course I do," I said smiling.

I told them to take a seat, and we talked about past things. Not my past, but theirs, well mostly Charlie and Billy's. I was glad that Jacob hadn't had to endure one of Billy's fishing trips…yet.

Jacob and I talked about normal things, school, friends, and relationships. I was growing very fond of this young man. We all watched T.V. after dinner, well a movie, 28 weeks later. I loved it; as soon as I could I was going to a video store to buy it.

"Bella, you need to go to that bonfire party. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and some other kids from your school are going, you should too," he smiled "It would be a party without 'The Bella Swan'" Jacob finished smiling.

I sighed I couldn't beat this kid. He would win every time. I gave in.

"Fine, Fine. I'll go, only if it makes you happy!" I said defeated.

I didn't think his grin could get any bigger, but it did. I was sure if he did that smile any better his whole face would freeze up.

Billy had thanked me for cooking such a delicious dinner in his gruff man voice.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, take care now." He said as he looked straight into my eyes, I shivered. I never knew a man's eyes could be so black, so dark, and so mean. They reminded me of Edward's eyes the night I fell. It scared the living shit out of me.

Charlie thanked me too, same with Jacob, and told me that Mike would fill me in on any details that I needed to know about the bonfire.

I took another shower, dressed, and soon drifted into a deep sleep, imagining a life with me and Edward. In my dream he was gorgeous- as always- but his eyes were black as night. He extended his hand out to me and said

"I'll never hurt you." In a velvet voice.

In a heart beat, I sprung out of my bed, and was able to knock over the alarm clock, and a bottle of water I had next to it.

"Shit," I said in a whisper.

I picked up the clock, and put it back on the night stand, and read the time.

5:45a.m.

_Damn…_ I thought, and got ready for another day at school.

**Sorry for it being so short…**

**I'm writing another story**

'**Beyond the Sun'**

**Please review, sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you, **

**Tina Terror**


End file.
